The present invention is directed to a semi-conductor component for vertical integration with terminal contacts specifically fashioned for reversible contacting, and is also directed to an appertaining manufacturing method.
The vertical integration of semiconductor components, i.e. the arrangement of different function levels above one another, allows a parallel communication of these components with low outlay, electrically conductive connection in one level, and speed-limiting interchip connections are also avoided. Despite enhanced functionality, moreover, such a vertically integrated semiconductor chip can be accommodated in the same housing. A possibility of reversible contacting for these circuit levels with extremely miniaturized terminals must be available both for the manufacture of these components as well as for the required test of individual circuit levels integrated therein.
French reference FR-A-2 188 309 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,353) discloses a semiconductor component on whose upper side a contact is secured to a flexible metal arm. This contact serves for mounting the component on a motherboard, whereby the contact is pressed against a contact surface of the motherboard, and the mechanical tension in the metal arm assures an adequately firm contacting of the contacts. European reference EP 0 238 089 A3 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,568) discloses a three-dimensionally integrated circuit and an appertaining manufacturing method. A plurality of semiconductor levels with terminal contacts at the upper sides are arranged in a vertical stack and durably joined to one another by a thermoplastic resin.